oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
This article is about the quest. For the location, see Zanaris. Walkthrough (Can be boosted but you have to be quick) *Ability to kill a level 101 tree spirit with limited armour or weapons. |items= *Knife (for cutting a Dramen staff out of a Dramen branch) *Hatchet (You need a hatchet for both the start of the quest and in the cave. You can't take a hatchet with you in the cave as it's considered a weapon, but the zombies there drop bronze hatchets.) *Teleport runes (optional) *For mages: Combat runes, Optional: Level 53 magic, Earth Blast hits hard on the Dramen Tree Spirit. *For rangers: Unstrung bow, Bowstring, Arrows -OR- Dart tips and feathers. |kills=Dramen Tree Spirit (level 101), Zombies (level 25) Be able to evade Greater Demons (level 92) }} Head into Lumbridge swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, a Ranger, a Mage, and a Monk walking around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. Oddly, convincing him to start the quest is one of the hardest parts of the quest. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a way that sounds like you are challenging his authority. Then he eventually tells you what his problem is. Here is the order of words you have to say to him, so you can start the quest: Why are you camped our here? What makes you think it's out here? If it's hidden how are you planning to find it? Looks like you don't know either. Look for a tree, on the West of the camp. You may find the tree easily, because it is the only tree which has a message saying "Chop tree" instead of "Chop down tree". Click on the "chop" option and a leprechaun, named Shamus, will jump out (Note: on RuneScape Classic the tree has a "search" option, instead of chop.) Ask Shamus how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon, and at the end of the conversation, he will offer to teleport you to Port Sarim docks so its a good idea to bring all the items you will need with you. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to take armour, weapons,Combat Auras (such as Knock-Out), and some magical items (such as the Explorer's Ring of any level) to Entrana, but you can take: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather *A friend to hold food and to stand between you and the Spirit in the actual fight. *If you bring a knife, logs, and a bow string you can make a bow. Arrows are also allowed on the island. Also there is a hiding spot which is helpful to low level players. *Runes (but no staff) *Amulet of your choice (an amulet of glory or gnome amulet is recommended, but an amulet of power will do just fine) *Potions *Food *Teleports (strongly recommended) *Anti-poison totem, which has defence stats similar to a Rune kiteshield *A set of H.A.M. robes will provide a little defence if you cannot make your own armour, or a pair of monk robes. (Zamorak Robes and robes bought from Canifis are also allowed) *Priest gown top and bottom are also allowed on the isle and provide a small prayer bonus which is very useful *The godbooks are also allowed on the island *If you are not confident, you can bring a Ring of life. *The Proto-Tool can NOT be taken in, even if unformed. Take your choice of items to Port Sarim, talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do not make your items yet; You can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. When you get off the boat at Entrana, run to the east, then north (and cross the bridge), and head west. Do not go westward from the boat and then north, because if you do, then you will see the cave but be unable to walk/run to the cave). Going first east, then north, and then west, you will find a monk next to a cave entrance. Note that as soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that takes you to Draynor Village, behind the bank near the obelisk. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to 10-40 points (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). Now you can make your equipment without being spotted. Travel around the cave until you see some level 25 Zombies. Kill these until you get a bronze hatchet or Iron hatchet. Pick it up. (It is also possible to get Steel Hatchet from the Greater Demons) Keep travelling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with the hatchet you got from the Zombies. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (110) and absorbs most melee attacks. At the safe spot you can spot trap her and attack her while quickly running back to safe spot to avoid damage and she will barely hit you. The Tree Spirit is susceptible to magic, and even at lower magic levels, fire strike will often hit 80, making magic an easy route to defeating the spirit. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Since the September autocasting update, you can autocast without a staff. And if you are using melee you will almost certainly need lobsters or better to fight the tree spirit. Once you've defeated the Tree Spirit, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you make a few staves for your bank. Note: You can always come back and cut more pieces of the Dramen tree, you won't have to fight the guardian again, however, you still need to kill the zombies for a hatchet. It is probably smart to save time to cut an extra branch not to make into a Dramen Staff and to use that to make the cinnamon for the Sir Amik Varse part of the Recipe of Disaster Quest. You won't be able to make it into to cinnamon though until you are doing the quest but it will save you time when you are doing Recipe for Disaster. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. To do this, you need at least 31 crafting. Note: You do not have to use the knife with the Dramen branch right there, you may go to a bank to retrieve your knife and use it with the Dramen branch. Open the magical door and you will teleport to Draynor Village . Teleport to Lumbridge and head for the swamp. Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Sidenote: You can just click "use" on the fairy ring once you are at Zanaris to be teleported back outside the hut of Zanaris. Reward * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers (not mentioned in image). * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill (not mentioned in image). * Ability to use Chaeldar as slayer master (req 70. combat) Music unlocked *Crystal Cave in Zanaris market *Background in Entrana *Underground in Entrana dungeon Required for completing. *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *Heroes' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze Tips *Bring an unfinished bow and a bowstring, as well as high-quality arrows, since you are allowed to bring those. Before you go down into the dungeon, make a bow. Once you have to fight the spirit, run behind the mushroom. This is useful for people with high fletching- and ranged-levels because normal bows are not allowed on the island whereas unfinished ones are. *Another good strategy, if you have level 61 Ranged, 71 Fletching, and 68 Magic, is to bring all the materials for a rune crossbow, as well as runite dragonstone bolts. Bring Red Dragonhide, some thread and a needle, and you're ready to go. Make your Rune Crossbow, and your red dragonhide armour. The special of the bolts, which gives an effect similar to dragonbreath, will decimate the tree spirit with its weakness to fire based attacks. This method however is very expensive and requires high skill levels, so it's only for those players who want this fight to be EXTREMELY easy. *Magic is incredibly effective against the spirit, even with low spells. For example Fire Bolt can easily hit the spirit for 100-150 life points, it is very cheap to defeat the spirit using this method. If you use Fire Bolt to defeat the spirit you may need up to 15 casts. *If you have finished Tree Gnome Village, it is recommended to wear the Gnome Amulet, as it provides high Melee defence. It is very useful if you are using H.A.M robes. *If you have a high melee combat level (but can't make any good weapons) whilst fighting the spirit, use a super strength potion and punch it. It seems to work effectively and the spirit doesn't seem to hit you much. Make sure you bring food as well just in case *Should you not wish to use magic or ranged or find it ineffective for some reason and have a higher combat level (around 65-70 at least) then you can kill the tree spirit with the bronze hatchet, at this level it would be recommended to bring with you a full inventory of high food such as rocktail. Trivia *Lost City was one of the first member's quests. *After completing the quest, it is possible to taunt the Warrior who gave you the quest. *Previously the magic door would take you into the Wilderness instead of Lumbridge Swamp. *Previously, you would start the quest by saying "Who is Zanaris?" de:Die verlorene Stadt no:Lost City zh-tw:失落的城市 nl:Lost City fi:Lost City Category:Quests Lost City Category:Wikia Game Guides quests